The Bet
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Cat makes a bet to see how long Sam can go without kissing Freddie, so Sam makes a bet to see how long Cat can go without kissing Robbie. Who'll win? #TheGreatTunaJump continuation. #Seddie #Cabbie


"OMG, you just asked Freddie out on a date!" Cat squealed as they left the room.  
"Robbie just asked you out!" Sam reminded, trying to change the subject.  
"I know!" Cat squealed. "Robbie is so much better than Freddie."  
"Hey!" Sam said, offended. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of Freddie."  
"Yeah, a bit of Freddie that you just asked out!" Cat giggled.  
"I didn't ask him out."  
"Er, yeah you did!"  
"It was more of a… catch-up date than a lovey-dovey date."  
"It's still a date!" Cat insisted. "And then at the end of the date, you'll come back all happy in Freddie's arms and then you'll kiss and then you'll make out and they you'll ha-"  
"There will be no kissing Freddie." Sam cut off. "I just haven't seen him in a while and-"  
"Oh, I bet you'll be kissing Freddie."  
"Na-a!"  
"You will!"  
"No!"  
"You'll have his pretty little lips on yours!"  
"I'm not kissing Freddie!"  
"Let's make a bet." Cat suggested.  
"A bet?"  
"Yes. I bet that you will end up kissing Freddie by Saturday. If you do kiss him, then I win. If you don't kiss him, then I'll kiss Robbie."  
"Cat, you want to kiss Robbie. How is that fair?"  
"I don't want to kiss Robbie!"  
"Cat, you're terrible at being in-denial."  
"You're no better!"  
"Fine. If you kiss Robbie by Saturday, than I win. If you don't, then tough look."

Sam was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned, about to ignore it, but when she saw the caller ID, she picked it up straight away. "Freddie?"  
"Hey, Sam."  
"What do you want?"  
"Well, we get dismissed from the hospital today and I was wondering-"  
"You want to crash at our place for a bit?"  
"Er, yeah. I don't want my mum to-"  
"I get it. Your freakish mum will freak if she sees you like this."  
"Yep."  
"That's fine."  
"Thanks, Sam."  
"It's fine, Benson."  
"You're nice now." Freddie commented.  
"You're a nice chunk of boy." Sam laughed, before hanging up.  
"Was that a reference to his abs?" Cat asked.

The doorbell rang. "Ding dong!" Cat copied, before running over. She opened the door to reveal Freddie. "I'll go get Sam." She whispered to Freddie. "I want this to be romantic." Before he could protest, Cat slammed the door. "Sam Puckell!" Cat screamed.  
"What?" Sam shouted.  
"The love of your life is here!"  
"I'm getting dressed!"  
"Come and open the door for him!"  
"Can't you do it?"  
"No! This is the first chance you have to kiss him and I'm not going to let you miss it!"  
Sam groaned. She opened the door to Freddie in her short blue dressing gown.  
"Hey." Sam said in monotone. The nurses had done some good - he was now bandage free with but still had a lot of scars and plasters.  
Freddie had now got changed and was wearing a tight-fitting shirt which showed his "chunks". Sam, even though she knew she was being watched by Cat, couldn't help but stare – even though Freddie wasn't doing any better. His eyes were raking up and down Sam's body, and Sam subconsciously tied her hand around her stomach, trying to breathe in.  
"Er, come in, Benson," Sam smiled. "Just sit on that couch right there whilst I go get dressed."  
Once Sam was in her room, Freddie sat down. "You know, it's not nice to check people out when they're accidently showing too much skin." Cat said.  
"You what?"  
"Sam didn't mean to just wear that dressing gown."  
"I guessed."  
"You were checking her out!"  
"I was not." Freddie denied.  
"She was checking you out too." Cat sang.  
"She was? I've been going to the gym to-"  
"Yeah, yeah. We all know you went to the gym just to impress Sam. That's old news!"  
"That's not what I was going to say."  
"Prove it!" Cat cried.  
"I-"  
"Cat, leave little Freddie alone." Sam said, emerging from their room in a t-shirt, jacket and jeans. "Freddie and I have a little catch-up date to get to."

"So…" Sam said awkwardly as they sat down at Bot's.  
"So…" Freddie repeated.  
"Look, I don't want all this awkward stuff between us like before I left."  
"Me neither. Sam… why did you leave?"  
"Well, after Carly left, I kind of felt like I had no purpose so I-"  
"You had me!"  
"Shut up and let me talk!" Sam threatened. "So I just went for a little ride on my motorcycle. I ended up here in Venice, where I saved Cat from a truck full of trash, and then we ended up living together."  
"And you just stayed here?"  
"Yeah, I like it here."  
"But I miss you, Sam."  
"I can't come back. Not now."  
"Please just-"  
"Freddie, I can't. Anyway, how are you?"  
"Same old." Freddie shrugged. "Well, not really. My mum's a lunatic, and she makes me have play dates with Gibby."  
"Why?" Sam laughed.  
"She said I went all depressed when you and Carly left."  
"Did you?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"I'm sorry, Freddie."  
"At least we've caught up now." Freddie smiled. "Cat's weird."  
"I know." Sam laughed. "I don't know how I put up with her."  
"She told me you get run over. That's why I came down here – to make sure you were okay."  
Sam was silent for a moment, trying to take in all of the information. Freddie came down to see her hurt? He must really care.  
"Shall we order some food?"  
"Sure. What do they do here?"  
"Don't you know from when you came on your date with Cat?" Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Sam, you need to get over that. I'm sorry!"  
"How could you-" Sam took a deep breath. "You want Curly fries, Benson?"  
"Sure."

"So, how was your date?" Cat sung as soon as the two of them walked in. "Any kissing?"  
"Cat, shut up." Sam glared. "Have you been sat there the whole time?"  
"Yes. I was sat here with my purple giraffe just waiting for you to come home so I could interrogate you."  
"Well, nothing happened. We just talked."  
"About?"  
"Life." Sam said vaguely, knowing it would annoy her. "I'll tell you later, red-head. Firstly, we need to find somewhere for tech-boy to sleep."  
"I could sleep on the couch." Freddie suggested.  
"No, you really don't want to do that." Sam advised. "I used to sleep on it and it almost broke my back. In your fragile state, you really don't want to be going that." Sam examined his plasters.  
"Aw, Sam's caring!" Cat cooed. "Kiss!"  
"Anyway," Sam carried on. "You can sleep in my bed."  
"Wow, Sam and Freddie are sharing a bed! They're moving so fast!" Cat said to her giraffe that she was holding. "It's probably a good idea if we're not in the room with them." She shrugged.  
"We're not sharing a bed! I'll sleep on the couch!" Sam said.  
"But you said it hurt you." Freddie looked concerned.  
"Yeah, but I'll be alright until you're better." Sam bit her lip.  
"I'll sleep on the couch!" Cat declared. "I'll turn it into a bed. It's not that bad once you get used to it."  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked, already dragging Freddie towards the bedroom.  
"Yeah I-"  
"Thanks, bye!" Sam closed the bedroom door.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Cat called after them.

Freddie used the bathroom to get changed whereas Sam got changed in the bedroom. Once they were ready, Sam hopped into Cat's bed whilst Freddie got in hers. (The fact that Freddie's smell would be in her bed for weeks afterwards got her excited). "What did your mum say, Benson?"  
"What about?"  
"You staying here?"  
"Buttocks! I forgot to tell her!"  
"Is buttocks your new catch phrase or something?"  
"I need to call her." Freddie sighed. Sam turned on the lamp and went to sit beside him.  
"Hello?" He called into the phone. "Yes mum, I'm alive… no mum, the tuna did not damage me… yes mum, I saw Sam… No, I did not kiss her!" Freddie blushed. Sam giggled. "…Yes mum, we're just friends… I think… Well, I'm at Sam's place… no, we're not fadoodling… look, I'm just staying at Sam's place for a bit… we're just catching up. She's my friend, mum… yes, I promise to come home as soon as possible… yes, we will sleep in separate rooms… yes mum... no mum!... Fine… okay… love you too… bye." Freddie rolled his eyes and then cut her off.  
"Cool mum you got there, Fredbag."  
"She hasn't changed one bit."

Cat awoke early the next morning – truth is, the couch was really uncomfortable, but she didn't care. If it meant getting Sam and Freddie to kiss, then she'd take the pain.  
Cat skipped into her and Sam's room, awakening them both. To her disappointment, Sam and Freddie were in separate beds.  
"Good morning, sleepy heads!" Car sang. She let the light into the room and then noticed that neither of them had woken up. She walked over to Sam. "Come on Sammy, you need to kiss Freddie." She whispered.  
"Who's kissing my Freddie?" Sam asked in a half-asleep state.  
"MY Freddie? Ha, this is classic." Cat giggled. "Anyway, you need to wake up."  
Sam groaned. "Why?"  
"I want you to see Freddie sleeping."  
"Cat, that's creepy. Why would I want to see Freddie asleep, anyway?"  
"He looks cute!"  
"No he doesn't."  
"Sam, come watch him."  
Cat dragged Sam over to Freddie's bedside. Freddie was fast asleep. He had kicked the duvet off overnight so his full body was exposed. His white shirt had slipped up slightly, so his stomach was visible. Sam was very close to swooning. His face had a happy expression painted over it: his eyebrows relaxed and his lips in a smile. Sam could feel herself almost drooling. "Why don't you kiss him?" Cat whispered.  
"I'm out of here." Sam turned and walked out of the room.  
"But you need to wake Freddie up!"

"Mornin', Sam." Freddie greeted as Sam walked out from getting dressed.  
"Mornin'" Sam smiled back. "Your scars are looking a little better."  
"What are you two doing today?" Cat asked.  
"I don't think we have any plans."  
"Well, now you do!" Cat announced. "I got you two tickets to go swimming!"  
"But what about the babysitting we have today?"  
"Robbie's helping me do it. I invited him. You two are going to go have a nice time at the swimming bath."  
"Why did you choose swimming, Cat?" Sam asked suspiciously as Freddie went to go get dressed.  
"I think you know why."  
"No, I don't."  
"So you can check him out!"  
"I don't want to check him out!" Sam denied.  
"You love his body." Cat accused. "And I'm helping you by letting you see him almost naked."  
"Urg, Cat. I thought you were innocent!" Sam rolled her eyes, but started to blush anyway.

"I don't even have any trunks." Freddie said as they walked out of the apartment.  
"We could skip and go get something to eat?" Sam suggested, smiling slightly.  
"I have spies!" Cat shouted at them. "You're swimming!"  
"She's crackers." Sam rolled her eyes. "You can buy some at the swimming place."  
"Alright."  
"I'm sorry about this." Sam said.  
"It's fine, Sam. It's nice to spend some time with you."  
"You're too nice." Sam complained.  
"Back at ya, Puckett."

Sam, once in the swimming pool, was struggling just as much as she thought she would have. Freddie was still the same old Freddie, but his body had developed – a lot – and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was like something off a movie, and Sam wasn't so sure about winning that bet anymore. With his top half being exposed, Sam could also have full view of all of the scars he had from the killer tuna. All she wanted was to kiss him senseless whilst running her hands along- "Sam! You okay?"  
"Wha-" Sam broke out of her daze. "Sorry, I was just-"  
"I understand." Freddie smirked. "You're not too bad to look at either."  
"Don't get cocky, Benson." Sam growled.  
"You can touch them if you want."  
Sam dove under the water and swam away as fast as she could.

Sam and Freddie went for a bite to eat afterwards at the swimming pools café. Sam was hungry – as usual – and Freddie was happy to pay for her to eat, it was worth the time he got to spend with her. Once they arrived home, Sam noticed that it seemed oddly quiet. She looked at the couch to find that Cat and Robbie were asleep next to each other, cuddled up with a baby in their arms.  
There was suddenly a knock at the door. Sam removed the baby from Cat's arms and opened the door. "Hey, Mrs Hughes."  
"Hey, Sam. I thought you were out with your boyfriend."  
"I was- Boyfriend? We're just friends." Sam motioned for Freddie to come over. "Cat says he's my boyfriend, but he's not. Anyway, Cat fell asleep with her boyfriend on the couch, so here's the baby." Sam smiled.

Sam and Freddie were making dinner when Jade walked in. They were preparing Spaghetti and Meatballs (Sam decided that if she and Freddie had had their 'date' then Cat and Robbie needed theirs.)  
"Urg. The cuteness sickens me." Jade laughed as she walked by Cat and Robbie.  
"I've only just removed the baby." Sam commented.  
"I came over to work on our project, but I guess Cat won't be working anytime soon."  
"Nope." Sam agreed.  
"What you making?"  
"Spaghetti and meatballs." Freddie said.  
"We're setting up a date for Cat and Robbie."  
"Ah, right. Revenge?"  
"Yep. She made us go swimming together so we're making them go on a date."  
"I know about the swimming."  
"What?"  
"Cat paid me $80 to spy on you."  
"My $80?" Sam asked.  
"I think so."  
"That means it's my $80." Freddie groaned.  
"You just paid $80 to go swimming with momma." Sam raised her eyebrow.  
"Eh, it was worth it." Freddie shrugged.  
"Urg. The cuteness sickens me." Jade rolled her eyes.

Cat and Robbie woke up to the smell of meatballs. The lights were dimmed and candles were placed everywhere – and there was a meal for two on the table. "Oh, Sam." Cat sighed. She knew that Sam and Freddie must have done this for payback, but she couldn't complain.  
"Shall we?" Robbie asked, pulling out the chair for Cat to sit down.  
"We shall."

"Awww." Sam cooed from the bedroom. They were watching Cat and Robbie on her laptop through the spy camera Freddie had set up.  
"I think we did well." Freddie said, looking towards Sam. They were laid side-by-side on the bed, and Sam noticed how they kept getting closer and closer.  
"Me too." Sam agreed. She bit her lip as she looked at Freddie.  
God, this bet was hard.  
"It's so different without you, Sam." Freddie said as there was a silence. "Bushwell is quiet, school is boring, and my bedroom is never broken into and my fire escape is never the home to two teenagers at 3am."  
"I didn't know you missed me that much." Sam breathed.  
"I do, Sam. My life is nothing without you."  
"What about Carly?"  
"I miss her too, but I miss you more, Sam."  
"I missed you too. A lot more then I would admit it." Sam smiled. "Nub."  
"Demon."  
"Geek." Sam pushed Freddie down on the bed. Freddie grabbed her arm and pulled her down too, so they were laying side by side. Sam punched his arm playfully. Freddie retaliated by ticking her. "Benson, don't tickle me!"  
"You can't stop me." Freddie laughed at Sam's giggles.  
"Please stop!"  
"Make me."

"Can Robbie sleep over tonight?" Cat asked.  
"Well, aren't you two moving fast." Sam giggled.  
"I don't mean like that!" Cat scowled. "It's just too late for him to walk home."  
"I don't know where he'll sleep."  
"On the couch?"  
"You're on the couch."  
"Oh… in my bed?"  
"I'm in your bed." Sam reminded.  
"On the floor?"  
"That's just mean."  
"Well, can you and Freddie share your bed for the night?"  
"No." Sam denied at the same time Freddie agreed "Yes."  
"Dude!" Sam scolded. "We can't do that!"  
"Why not?"  
"Well… well…"  
"Too scared you'll kiss him?" Cat smirked.  
"Oh, shut up. I have self-control. Sure, we'll share a bed."

Sam regretted sharing the bed. Once they were both in their PJ's and had crawled into bed, she was finding it impossible.  
The moonlight was shining in through the window and was lighting Freddie's face in perfection, and quite frankly, he was beautiful.  
Freddie was thinking the same thing. He knew his own body had changed – he'd spent months going to the gym in hope that when he did meet up with Sam, he impressed her. It seemed it had worked, which he was happy about, but he hadn't expected Sam to have changed so much, too. He didn't know what it was, but her personality was nicer, she was sweet, giggled more, but was still the same old Sam who he loved. Also, he didn't know how, but her body seemed to have changed, and he was very attracted – even more than he had been before they left for Seattle. Sam was perfect for him, and he really wanted to kiss her.  
"Sam… I…"  
Sam bit her lip.  
The two of them brought their faces closer and closer together, until they were only inches apart. Sam could tell that Freddie really liked her, and she knew she was falling for him. She ran a finger along one the scars on his face. There shouldn't have been anything stopping them kissing, but there was just one thing in the back of Sam's mind.  
Freddie couldn't stay there forever – he had to go back to his mum.  
Just as their lips were about to touch, Sam quickly turned over in bed, facing away from Freddie.  
Freddie cursed under his breath.

Sam acted as normal as possible the next morning – which was Friday. She acted like her and Freddie had not almost kissed last night, and that she wasn't in denial about being in love with him.  
Even though she could tell he liked her, there was too much of a difference and she really didn't want to get hurt again. Cat noticed Sam looking sad as she ate her breakfast. "What's up, Sam?"  
"Nothin'."  
"Please tell me."  
"No. I'm fine, Cat."  
"Did you and Freddie almost kiss?" Cat guessed.  
"How do you know?"  
"I can see it in your eyes." Cat sang. "You look all sad but behind that I can see happiness and girly-ness. You like him, don't you?"  
"Yep." Sam sighed, giving up on denying it.  
"I think he likes you, too."  
"I know." Sam sighed.  
"So why don't you ask him out?"  
"I don't want to go out with him."  
"But I thought you liked him."  
"I do."  
"So…"  
"It's complicated. I want to go out with him because I lo-live him, but I don't want to go out with him because he's leaving soon, and I don't want another broken heart!"  
"Please talk to him."  
"I'll talk to him on Sunday."  
"Why Sunday?"  
"Then the bet is over."  
"You're going to kiss him, aren't you?" Cat smirked.  
"I'm not planning to." Sam blushed. "But I probably will end up doing."

Saturday rolled around and both girls decided they needed to step up their game. Cat was sure she would win, as when she walked in to wake up Sam, Freddie and Robbie, she noticed that Sam and Freddie were in a different position to when they fell asleep. They were cuddling. She decided to leave them for a bit, and just wake up Robbie.

When Sam finally woke up, she noticed her and Freddie's position and smiled. It took them a while to fully wake up and untangle themselves, but it wasn't awkward. It was sweet.  
Sam informed Freddie of her plan today; she had booked a romantic meal for two at the local restraunt for Cat and Robbie.  
Once Cat and Robbie arrived, they were escorted to their seats. "What can I get you to drink?"  
"Peppy Cola for the both of us, please." Robbie ordered.  
"I love peppy cola!" Cat exclaimed.  
"That's why I got you it." Robbie informed. "Only the best for my lady."  
"Awww…"  
"I think you're swell." Robbie smiled at her.  
"I think you're swell too." Cat replied, moving her face closer to Robbie's from across the table.  
"You're the nugget in my chicken."  
"You're the peanut to my butter."  
"You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth." Their faces were still moving closer.  
"You're thanksgiving and I'm the turkey."  
"I love you like a cops marathon on TV."  
"I love you more than the original star wars trilogy."  
"You really love me?"  
"I do." Cat giggled.  
"I love you, too, Cat."  
They pulled their heads apart as their food arrived, the couples special: Which was spaghetti and meatballs.  
"I think our plan is working." Sam whispered to Freddie as they spy on Cat and Robbie.  
"Why are you even doing this?"  
"To make her kiss him!"  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow." Sam sighed. "Now shut up, they're getting all close again!"  
Cat and Robbie quickly finished their meal. "I really do love you." Robbie reminded.  
"I love you, too."  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"You-You want to kiss me?"  
"Yes. I want to show you how much I love you."  
"You can't kiss me."  
"Why?"  
"Because me and Sam made a-"  
Robbie placed a finger on her lips. "It doesn't matter about Sam. Or Freddie, or Jade, or the babysitting, or anything else. Just worry about us." Robbie said.  
Cat was star struck for a second, and Robbie placed his lips on hers.  
It was a small, innocent kiss. As soon as he pulled away, Cat craved more. "Sit next to me." She ordered. Robbie moved to sit next to her. Cat attacked him with her lips, a bigger and less innocent kiss.  
Sam smirked to herself. She knew she'd win, she had oodles of self-control.  
"They kissed." Freddie laughed.  
"They did." Sam smiled. "Now come with me, lover boy. We have some catching up to do."

Freddie wasn't given chance to speak before Sam dragged him into her room, slammed the door, and threw him down on the bed. It seemed like a vicious action, but this was Sam's way of showing that she really did love him – and that she'd really missed him.  
Sam's legs were placed either side of Freddie's waist. Her hair cascaded down, ticking Freddie's cheeks. She looked hungry, almost. Then again, so did Freddie.  
Sam quickly placed her lips onto Freddie's and almost swallowed him, letting out all of the frustration. She'd wanted to do this since she first saw him on the date with Cat at Bots.  
Freddie eagerly responded.  
"Sam, I…" Freddie was out of breath.  
"Shut up." Sam whispered in a flirty tone. She continued to kiss him, even when Freddie turned them over so he could be on top.  
"Sam, please…"  
"What's up, Benson?"  
Sam was laid with her hair sprawled out on the pillow. Her lips were puffy and her cheeks red.  
She looked beautiful.  
Freddie looked very similar; however he was on top and was now hovering over her. "What was that?" He asked, still out of breath.  
"Wow. I thought you'd know what a kiss looked like by now, Benson."  
"Sam, you know what I mean. Why?"  
"I-I think I still like you." Sam rested one arm on his shoulder and stroked one of the plasters on his face with the other. "I've wanted to do that since you first came to LA."  
"I like you, too. Well, I think I might still love you."  
"Freddie… love is…"  
"I know it's a strong word. But I feel strongly for you, Sam. I love you."  
"I love you." Sam smiled, giggling slightly. Then, she put both arms around his neck and pulled him back down.

Sam and Freddie left the bedroom approximately two hours later to find that Cat and Robbie were back. Sam looped her fingers through Freddie's, giving him a smile, before waltzing over. "Why, hello, my dear Cat."  
"Hey, Sam."  
"How was your date?" Sam raised her eyebrows.  
"Great." Cat answered. "How was your Freddie?"  
"It was pretty good." Sam squeezed his hand and gave him another smile.  
"Sam, I have a confession to make."  
"I know you do."  
"You do?"  
"Yep. You lost the bet."  
"How-How did you know?"  
"We were there."  
"You set it up!" Cat accused. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"  
"Yep." Sam laughed. "We saw each and every kiss."  
"All of them?" Cat squeaked.  
"Well, the first two. Then we got bored."  
"Oh, phew." Cat wiped fake sweat off her forehead.  
"What happened?"  
"I'll tell you later." Cat said. "But he can do amazing things!" She whispered into Sam's ear, so the boys couldn't hear.  
"Ew, gross." Sam scrunched her face up. "But just for the record, Freddie does amazing things, too."  
"No way, you and Freddie kissed?" Cat shouted.  
"I knew they were talking about us." Freddie commented.  
"Yep." Sam said proudly. "What did you think we were going in the bedroom?"  
"Reading?"  
"What? No. Anyway, I guess we both lost the bet. That means we have to kiss our boyfriends. Oh no." Sam said sarcastically, kissing Freddie. Cat did the same to Robbie.

Sam pressed her ear to the door. "…yes, mum, I know… yes, I do really love her… yes, I'm sure… NO, MUM! I love her, okay? I love Sam!... Nope… Really? NO WAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH MUM!... I promise… so you'll be here when?... 2 days, okay… yes… love you too, bye."  
She walked into the room. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Freddie predicted.  
"Yep."  
"Well, guess what? I can stay."  
"What? No way!"  
"Yes!"  
"She's letting you stay here alone?"  
"Well, not really. Her company has a vacancy near here so she said she'll take it! She's going to move down here so I can be near you!"  
"This is great news!" Sam's face lit up. She ran up to him. He engulfed her in a hug, her legs around his waist. He steadied her and then placed his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N - I was just so freakin' excited I had to write this. I hope you all enjoyed #TheGreatTunaJump and my continuation:)**

**P.S This isn't going to be continued, It's just a little one-shot. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations;)**


End file.
